The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of integrated circuit evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component or line that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. While existing semiconductor capacitive devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. Therefore, along with the development of IC technology, various new capacitive devices are also being developed.